The multiverse travels of Ben 10
by Mace sheperd
Summary: When Ben's hometown is attacked by aliens called Seekers he learns that he's the chosen one meant to defeat an ancient universe conquering evil, he now has to go on a journey across the multiverse, he'll make new friends and enemies alike, what universe will he go to first? The star wars universe This is an Ahsoka x Ben
1. Chapter 1

The multiverse travels of Ben 10

Disclaimer I Do not own Ben 10 or star wars.

It's a normal day in Bell wood, that is until a purple portal appeared in the sky out of the portal came monsters that looked like a cardassian Borg from star trek but the skin of their face is like a jigsaw puzzle sewn together by rope like stitches, with some of the pieces being warts and other parts being wrinkly snot like skin, their right eyes looked like they had pinkeye, they had an overbite their sharp saber teeth looked like they had cavities and they have 11 sting ray tails that operate as legs with a jet pack to fly, their left hands looked like a combination of a cheese grater and a Dalek disruptor, these monsters were called Seekers artificial bio mechanical creatures created by Destron The universe wrecker a powerful alien warlord who destroyed all life in his universe, and then moved on to conquer other universes. The seekers attacked Bell wood killing as many citizens as they could. Meanwhile at the Plumber base Rook and Ben were having a chilli fry eating contest when the alert went off, Magister Patelliday ran into the Plumber cafeteria and said " Everyone get ready for battle Bellwood is under attack by an unknown alien race!" Ben turned to Rook and said "So much for a relaxing day, I should've known we'd be under attack eventually."

They made their way to the surface when Ben and Rook saw the city it was a bloodbath, the bodies of several people had been burned, cut and partially devoured he saw a young mother who had a hole the size of a baseball through her right eye and her stomach had been cut open her intestines partially eaten, the body of a 2 year old lay nearby its skin had been ripped off leaving it skinless, and had its spine pulled through its throat, bodies in similar conditions lay everywhere, in all his years as a hero he'd never seen such gore he fell on the ground and vomited, when he was done he got up full of righteous anger, he selected an alien and slammed the dial in his place was the alien tiger called Rath "Lemme tell you something hideous snotty wart faced alien cyborg Bastards, Rath doesn't like it when you murder innocent people!" with that he charged smashing any Seeker foolish enough to challenge him Rook and the plumbers used multitools and various weapons to kill Seekers, one Seeker tried to shoot Rook from behind but was drop kicked by Rath crushing it, "Thanks for the save Ben," yelled Rook, Rath grunted "you're welcome" More Seekers tried to kill Rath with their lasers but their lasers only stung him and when they tried to eat him their Teeth snapped "Lemme tell you something butt ugly monsters Rath don't like being shot at by lasers!" He clapped his hands together smashing the heads of 5 Seekers instead of blood coming out a bubblegum pink sand like substance came out, the substance smelled like Dark honey and spice and was quite beautiful in contrast to the Seekers horrid bodies,. Rook used his multitool to reduce entire squads of Seekers to Swiss cheese, one Seeker drop kicked him with its legs and knocking the multi tool out of his hand it aimed its gun at his face Rook closed his eyes and waited for the end, but it never came he heard a slamming sound he opened his eyes to see Kevin standing over him he had absorbed green metal from his car and reshaped his hands into a sledgehammer and a mace he had smashed the seekers head his left hand went back to normal and held it out to Rook, Rook took it "Kevin what are you doing here?" he asked 'Gwen came to visit her parents, but then this alien invasion happened and we joined the fight." While Kevin was talking 3 Seekers above him aimed their guns ready to fire but were then incinerated by Mana, Kevin looked up and saw his girlfriend Gwen as Lucky Girl she said "Less talk more action boys!" she threw Rook's multitool back to him he used it to shoot 10 Seekers that were behind her in the chest. Meanwhile Rath used his claws to dice 8 Seekers at once, there were only a handful left Rath charged and delivered a left hook that knocked a Seekers top half off, he then delivered a kick that impaled anothers Stomach, he then smashed the head of another with a headbutt, and used his claws to slice 2 others in have vertically.

With the battle done the Plumbers cleaned the streets of the Bodies of Seekers, Humans and plumbers alike the Seeker bodies were burned while the Human and Plumber bodies were sent to funeral homes. One of the Seeker corpses was being autopsied by a pyronite ectonurite hybrid [ half heat blast's species and half Ghost freak's species] Ben,Rook,Kevin and Gwen came into the room. "Hello Doctor Bios " said Ben, he and Bios were close friends "so what have you found out about these aliens?"

"These aliens have never been encountered by any plumber before, as for their biology they're biomechanical they have a computer chip for a brain, their heart is connected to some kind of engine they lack blood and have a fuel that's like bubblegum pink sand, they don't need to breath because they're lungs are connected to machines that make their own air which is a mixture of carbon dioxide, Mustard gas, laughing gas, and hydrogen cyanide, so they have an enviro suit built in them when their in other environments, whatever planet they came from has an atmosphere hostile to other. life forms." Then Paradox appeared Ben said "Paradox are you here to explain about these creatures ?" asked Ben, "Yes Ben, these creatures are artificially created By an alien warlord known as Destron the universe wrecker he is not of our universe,he was born in Universe -11,006 W when he was 14 years old he converted all life on his home planet Galen into Seekers and by the time he was 17 years old he conquered his entire universe he went on a universe conquering spree his nearly infinite armies of Seekers allowed him to conquer 8 universes by the time he was 21, the guardians of the multiverse set up a barrier around his home universe trapping him and his armies there, but a prophecy foretold that one day the barrier would weaken and his armies would be able to escape and he'd be able to continue his universe conquering spree, then a chosen one would face him going to other universes to save them from him, the chosen one would make many new friends in these universes, and he would one day end his reign of terror, and that chosen one is you Ben Tennyson." Ben's eyes went wide he was meant to save the entire multiverse? "And your journey starts now." said Paradox "Wait,I need to pack my things and say goodbye to everybody first." said Ben "On this journey the only thing you're allowed to carry are the clothes on your back and the Omnitrix, as for saying goodbye to your relatives and friends you can say it only to ,Kevin, Rook and Gwen due to the small amount of time." "Wait none of us can come with him!?" asked Gwen, Paradox shook his head "Sadly no,he's the chosen one he has to take this journey by himself." Ben Turned around and said his goodbyes to his friends, "I'm going to miss you Ben it's been nice being your partner." said Rook, "Good bye cuz" said Gwen hugging him, "Take care Tennyson if you die in another universe I'll hunt you down and kick your butt in the afterlife." said Kevin smiling and shaking Ben's hand. "I'll be waiting for your return." said Doctor Bios . Ben smiled at them and stepped through Paradox's portal. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own star wars or Ben 10 I own only my oc's

Ben regained consciousness in a sandy dessert it was extremely hot and he had to take off his hoodie, "Where am I?" he looked up at the sky and saw 2 suns, "Oh yeah Portal, alternate universe." said Ben "According to Paradox I have to save several universes from Destron the universe wrecker, what do I do now?" He decided to keep on walking until he found someone. 3 hours later he was soaked with sweat "There can't possibly be anything hotter than this planet!" yelled Ben, "I wish there was something to fight." Right after he said that he saw a man in dark clothing battling several hooded robots with a sword that appeared to be made out of blue energy. The robots were wielding staffs that had what looked like purple electricity on each end; it looked like he was going to be overwhelmed. He was surrounded by at least 10 of them. Ben decided he needed to help this guy so he selected an alien and slammed the dial there was a green flash of light and in his place stood, an alien made of fire and magma, the flash of light didn't go unnoticed by the Magna guards and the guy they turned their heads left and saw him. "Threat detected, species unknown engage." Said the droids they charged him only to be blasted apart by a giant fire ball. "That was to easy." Said Heat blast. The stranger tilted his head at heat blast he didn't recognize the aliens species and it had a weird symbol on its chest he wasn't sure if this creature would attack him so he kept his light saber raised. "Who and what are you." He asked Ben "In this form I'm known as Heat blast however in my true form I'm," he paused and his the symbol there was another green flash of light and The guy had to shield his eyes, when he opened them he saw a young teenaged human wearing a black shirt with a green stripe down the middle with the number 10 written in white he had a hoodie wrapped around his legs and was wearing brown pants he had a weird looking watch on his left arm "Ben Tennyson." He finished "so what's your name?" The guy gaped at the strange kid for a moment before saying "My name is Anakin skywalker." And with that Ben explained the Omnitrix to Anakin and told him about several of his past adventures, what happened in Bellwood about the Seekers and Destron, Anakin was surprised to hear about the existence of other universes and about the powers this kid had and the past adventures he went through, now it was his turn and he explained everything he knew about the Jedi order, The force and some of his past adventures and ending with the reason why he was here to be a Decoy to distract Dooku, so Ahsoka Tano his padawan could deliver Rotta The Hutt to his father Jabba the Hutt. Ben nodded and said "I would like to help you out." Anakin smiled and nodded he needed all the help he could get. They started conversing about more and more of their past adventures while they were doing that they never noticed the probe droid hovering above them. Meanwhile Dooku was several miles away sitting on his speeder bike watching the droids footage. He found this kid named Ben Tennyson to be quite fascinating "Yes this boy is obviously very powerful he will make a good adversary." And with that Count Dooku got on his bike and took off ready to fight Ben Tennyson.

"And so I'm waiting for Dooku to find me so we can duel." Said Anakin. Right after he said that he sensed Dooku coming their way, Dooku stopped a few meters from them and activated his light saber, Anakin in turn activated his. Dooku looked at him and said "I'm not here to fight you Skywalker; I'm here to fight Ben Tennyson." Ben stepped up and said "Ok Count Dooku, you want to face me then how about..." Ben slapped the Omnitrix and with a flash of green light, in his place stood an alien that appeared to be in some sort armor with reddish orange light leaking through the visor "NRG" cried Ben. Dooku raised an eyebrow at the alien and charged. NRG shot a beam of radiation at Dooku who deflected it with his light saber the beam hit NRG and sent him flying, while he was down Dooku rushed towards him and sliced his right arm off. His light saber effortlessly slicing through the metal, inside the suit NRG howled in pain and with his left arm slammed the Omnitrix dial another green flash of light and in his place stood Echo Echo. Dooku tried to decapitate Echo Echo but the alien was quicker he jumped out of the way and multiplied into 8 Echo Echo surrounding Dooku, they then pounded him with a sonic attack that brought the Sith lord to his knees. He covered his ears which were bleeding he then summoned the force and pushed the Echo echo's back. The Echo echo's merged into one and slapped the dial in his place stood a purple crystal like alien with only one eye, "Chromastone!" shouted the alien. Dooku charged the alien and stabbed it with his light saber but instead of being impaled the alien absorbed his light saber Chromastone raised his hands, and shot a blast of pink energy at Dooku who was sent flying and hit the sand. Anakin had been observing the fight and found it quite fascinating, and was as surprised as Dooku when Chromastone absorbed the light saber, Anakin watched Count Dooku get thrown back by Chromastone and walked over to the semiconscious Dooku, and said "It's over Dooku, Ahsoka should be at the palace by now with Rotta." Dooku let out a dark chuckle and said "Foolish Jedi did you think I wasn't prepared? I sent a squad of Magna guards to ambush your Padawan and kill Rotta, once Rotta's dead Ahsoka will be brought to Jabba for his vengeance." With that Dooku fell unconscious. Anakin turned around and said in alarm "Ben we must hurry, do you have an alien that can get us to Jabba's palace as quick as possible?" Ben's response was to slap the dial and in his place stood Xlr8, "Hop on" said Ben. Anakin climbed on, Xlr8 then zoomed off.

They arrived at Jabba's palace a few minutes later Anakin got off and saw several destroyed Magna guards, "Whoa" said Xlr8, Anakin smiled and said "I trained her well." They walked inside, Ben saw several aliens in the palace and saw a scantily clad blue skinned alien female that had 2 tentacles on the back of her head she was hugging Jabba and appeared to be on a chain leash Ben figured she must've been a slave, Jabba was surrounded by aliens that looked like bipedal pigs, The Hutt himself was hideous like a fat bloated worm the sight of him made Ben queasy he was cuddling a smaller Hutt in his arms, which Ben figured must be Rotta, in front of Jabba he saw an alien that had red skin and blue and white striped horn like things on her head, That must be Ahsoka. Thought Ben. At first Anakin and Ben thought the situation was resolved, but Jabba appeared to still be angry, he then ordered his Gamorrean guards to kill The Jedi. Ben still as Xlr8 got ready to slap the Omnitrix dial, and become four arms but before he could a hologram of senator Amidala appeared on Jabba's throne. The hologram delivered evidence that Ziro the Hutt and Count Dooku were responsible for Rotta's kidnapping. Jabba redirected his anger to the Separatists and promised to contribute resources to the Republic as a thank you. The 2 Jedi as well as Ben [now in his Human form] walked out of the Palace, Ben turned around to introduce himself to Ahsoka, but then his jaw dropped he didn't notice it before because he was tense at the moment now since he was out of Danger, he thought "I was wrong there is something hotter than this planet." It was only when he noticed Anakin's raised eyebrow, and the blush on Ahsoka's face that he said it aloud, he started to blush with embarrassment. Ahsoka meanwhile was thinking "that guy he's kinda cute" and "Wait did he just call me hot?" Ben held out his hand and said "Hello, I'm Ben Tennyson." Ahsoka held out her hand and said "I'm Ahsoka Tano." They shook hands causing both their hands to tingle with electricity. "So…. What species are you, I saw you transform from a weird looking lizard into what you are now." Ben showed her The Omnitrix and explained to her about his powers, where he comes from, his quest to save the multiverse from Destron The universe wrecker, and some of his past adventures. Ahsoka listened to every detail, Ben Tennyson was a hero! Ben then asked what species she is "I'm a Togruta." She explained. Anakin then said "look there's our ride." He pointed to the sky and they looked up they saw a familiar Naboo cruiser land on the sand out stepped Obi wan Kenobi and a few clone troopers. Obi wan looked at Ben Tennyson "So this is the kid that you mentioned in your message, who can transform into aliens who comes from another universe?" he asked "Yes Master," replied Anakin "And according to him our universe is being targeted for conquest by an alien warlord called Destron The universe wrecker, I believe we should notify the council of this, Destron has conquered 8 universes so he is obviously a great threat." Obi wan nodded "We're heading to Coruscant to tell the council about this threat and to prepare for this threat."

They got into the Naboo cruiser and the ship took off. The ship took off so fast that Ahsoka tripped and landed right in Ben's lap. Both teens started blushing, Obi wan saw this and raised an eyebrow while Anakin bit back a snicker, he could tell that his padawan had a crush on Ben, and that Ben seemed to reciprocate it. Ahsoka got off Ben's lap and sat down in a chair. Ben found out that he liked having Ahsoka that close to him "It's just me being a guy that's all." He thought but his heart said "Don't fool yourself."

Meanwhile on Mustafar Darth sidious was meditating in his secret base, trying to harness the Dark side of the force when a purple portal appeared right in front of him, his eyes went wide with surprise. Out of the portal came a creature that looked like a wookie accept for the glowing red circuit like patterns etched on its fur, it wore baggy purple jeans as well as a long brown coat similar to the coat of the Tenth doctor. He was carrying a staff tipped with swords on both ends. He turned to Darth sidious and said "Greetings Darth sidious or should I say Chancellor Palpatine." The Sith's eyes went wide this creature knew who he was? Darth sidious could feel this creature's power and for the first time in years he knew fear. At first he didn't recognize the emotion, He feared nothing he was the dark lord of the Sith, but this creature was far stronger then him. "Oh yes I know who you really are, I know that you want to destroy The Republic and The Jedi order, you see the 2 of us are very alike, so I thought we could make an alliance." Replied the creature he snapped his fingers and several Seekers appeared around him. "In return for your loyalty I'll give you some of my troops to support your cause and to help you conquer The Republic. Do we have a deal?" He asked. Darth sidious looked at The Seekers and smiled, "Yes we do but may I ask, who you are?" The creature smiled

"I'm Destron The universe wrecker."

Author's notes

Well there you go your first look at the main antagonist, if you're wondering what species Destron is, he is a Galenoishy a species that I made up. I've been trying to improve my grammar and writing by using the computer spell and grammar check system. Next up Action and some good old romance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer I do not own Ben 10 or star wars I own my OCS only

Obi wan Kenobi, Anakin skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Ben were in front of the Jedi council, Ben was explaining to them how the Omnitrix worked and as an example of how it can acquire new DNA he had the Omnitrix scan Ki adi mundi "Cerean DNA acquired" said The Omnitrix. He also explained to them about the threat Destron and his Seekers posed to them. After hearing this information the council decided to make Ben part of the republic army so that when The Seekers attack they'll be prepared.

Meanwhile on Mygeeto a Jedi and her padawan are on their way to a Separatist base to acquire a Jedi holocron the Separatist found in one of Mygeeto's caves , The Jedi Master Tyvokkat us was a hybrid half Miraluka half Yoda's species, she basically an eyeless version of Yoda her entire body is tattooed red with black markings no one knew why she had Sith tattoos not even she knew why, all she knew was that her Jedi master a Dresselian found her in a garbage can on Coruscant when she was only 2 months old. Her padawan a male Muun was named Oogo wamask, was grumbling about the cold weather, Tyvokkat turned towards him and said "The cold matter it does not. Only the mission matter it does." Oogo tried to follow his master's advice after all she was like a mother to him; there were even times when he called her mom.

Then Tyvokkat felt a great disturbance in the force, she was sensing an army of creatures that she's never sensed before, they were alive yet not alive, their very existence was an abomination, she probed their minds and the only thing that they knew was how to kill, she learned that they were called Seekers. She activated her white light saber and her Padawan activated his yellow light saber. Soon they were surrounded by thousands of Seekers, the Seekers began shooting at them, but the Jedi used their Light sabers to deflect their lasers back at them and began hacking their way through Seekers, then all of a sudden, The Seekers stopped. Wat Tambor appeared on a cliff above them and said "So Jedi what do you think of the trade federation's newest troops?" Tyvokkat replied "These creatures are abominations! Where did you get them from?" Wat Tambor said "We have allied ourselves with a universe conquering warlord called Destron The universe wrecker; in return for loyalty he gives us his troops, which are more powerful and even more obedient then Battle droids. If you surrender I'll let you live." "Never!" shouted Master and Padawan in unison. "I was hoping you 2 would say that." Wat Tambor let out a Dark chuckle, "Seekers kill them." And with that The Seekers attacked, the Jedi leapt into action slicing Seekers and deflecting lasers back at them, while Wat Tambor walked away laughing.

Back on Coruscant The Council had just made Ben a General, Ben was ecstatic about his promotion, then a hologram appeared in the middle of the chamber it was, Jedi master Tyvokkat us and Her padawan Oogo wamask, "We need assistance we're being overwhelmed by creatures called Seekers, the Separatist have allied themselves with someone called Destron The universe wrecker and he's given them his troops in return for loyalty." Right after she said that the hologram disappeared. Yoda turned to Ben and said "General Tennyson, your first mission this is, Obi wan Kenobi, Ahsoka, Anakin, and clone troopers take with you. Mygeeto your destination is." Anakin, obi wan Kenobi, Ahsoka, Ben and a squad of clone troopers boarded the Naboo cruiser, and took off. Ben turned to the clones and said "We're about to engage an army of Seekers, they are ruthless violent animals and they are strong adversaries when we encounter them, do not hold back, throw everything you got at them, do I make myself clear?" "Yes General Tennyson!" Shouted all the clones in unison.

The Naboo cruiser landed on Mygeeto 10 minutes later. The clone troopers readied their weapons; The Jedi ignited their light sabers and Ben slapped the Omnitrix dial the clone troopers and Jedi shielded their eyes when they opened them they saw, a Cerean that looked like Ben except for his cone shaped head he wore a light green version of Ki adi mundi's clothing, he wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder and he was carrying a Light saber he ignited it and a green energy blade came out, "Ben conehead" shouted the alien. Everyone gawked at Ben and Ben said "I got this form from Ki adi mundi's DNA."

The door opened and they charged Ben conehead and the Jedi using the force and their light sabers to kill Seekers while the clone troopers pounded them with blaster fire. 9 Seekers attempted to eat Anakin with their huge teeth Anakin's response was to cut their heads in half with his light saber, 12 Seekers aimed and fired their guns at Obi wan but he deflected their lasers back at them. Ahsoka sliced 7 Seekers in half with her light saber and crushed 11 more by using the force to pull a cliff down on them. Ben conehead was enjoying his new light saber skills and decapitated 6 Seekers using his light saber and atomized 20 others with a massive force push. The clone trooper known as Cody was picking Seekers off like flies with his excellent aim; however things were far from perfect, half of the clone troopers were already dead, and Anakin was now limping due to a blaster injury to his knee. Ben knew only one way to end this without any more clone troopers dying; "Stand back everyone!" yelled Ben conehead Immediately the Jedi and the clone troopers stood back wondering what plan Ben had in mind he slapped the Omnitrix dial and in his place stood an alien that had mostly white skin but had red feet and some red skin on its chest, arms, and head it had one fin on each arm as well as a crest on its head the alien was bigger than anything the Jedi or clone troopers had ever seen, "Way big!" shouted the alien he then stomped on the remaining Seekers crushing them.

1 hour later and our heroes were still looking for Master Tyvokkat us and her padawan Oogo wamask they found the 2 buried under a pile of rubble, Master Tyvokkat us was unconscious but alive, Oogo was alive and conscious but he was in a lot of pain his right arm had best blasted off, some clone troopers put the 2 on a stretcher and took them to the ships infirmary. Ben turned into Jet ray and carried all 3 Jedi to the base. When they got there they saw that the base was guarded by battle droids Ben hit the Omnitrix dial intending to turn into Diamond Head but instead he turned into upgrade, "Damn it Omnitrix I wanted Diamond Head not upgrade." Said Ben the Jedi were confused by this they never saw Ben transform into an alien he didn't want to transform into before. "Will you be able to fight?" asked Obi wan. "Yes I can work with upgrade." He said before running out of their hiding place and jumping on a battle droid, to the Jedi's surprise he merged with it and the gun it was carrying its right arm transformed into a laser cannon its left hand turned into a giant spiked fist he fired a huge energy blast at a group of battle droids completely annihilating them, he used his giant fist to smash the remainder. He then bashed down the Bases door. Ben and the Jedi entered the base Ahsoka cuts another door into pieces they saw Wat Tambor in the corner guarding the holocron, he tried to shoot but Ben rushed over and knocked him out with a light but swift punch from his giant fist Ben then got off the droid allowing Anakin to decapitate it, they took the Holocron and radioed the ship to meet them there. They got on the ship and headed back to Coruscant.

Ben had ben congratulated by the council for a job well done, making Ben beam with pride. Later that day in his apartment, Ben was thinking about Ahsoka, she was not only beautiful but a powerful fighter as well, he admired her fighting skills, and he was thinking about asking her out on a date, but where would they go? He left his quarters searching for Anakin, he found Anakin in his apartments kitchen sipping on a drink of some sort, "Anakin do you know any fine places here on Coruscant?" Ben asked. "Well there is a good holomovie theater that's a short walk away. Why do you ask?" Ben lied "We'll I'm going to be staying in your universe on this planet for a few months so I thought I should know if there's any place that's fun to go." Anakin raised an eyebrow at this he sensed that Ben was lying but didn't push it. "Thanks for the info Anakin." Said Ben. Meanwhile Ahsoka was pacing in her room thinking of asking Ben out, "But there are the rules of no attachment, if Ben and I develop a relationship I could get expelled from the order." She then heard a knock on the door due to the fact that she was unnerved by the indecision in her mind, instead of being polite she shouted "Who is it?!" a voice on the other side said "It's me Ben." Ahsoka gasped and quickly opened the door stuttering " Ben I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have..." she trailed off when Ben held his hand out in the air saying "No need for apologies Ahsoka, I'm sorry if I disturbed you." "Oh no you didn't." she said. "Soooooo... Ahsoka I heard about a really good holomovie theater that's not too far from here, do you want to go watch a movie there tonight?" He asked "He's asking me out?!" thought Ahsoka, "Yes!" she replied without hesitation.

Later that night Ben and Ahsoka were watching a documentary at the theater that detailed how the clone wars started, it was quite interesting to see her Master as a little kid, but what was more interesting to her was that Ben was holding her hand causing it to tingle with electricity. After the movie Ben and Ahsoka were walking throughout Coruscant with no real destination in mind Ben had his arm wrapped around her waist and she had her arm wrapped around his shoulders. "That was a real good movie." Commented Ben "I now know how the clone wars got started, and the battle of Naboo was awesome!" "Yes it was." Said Ahsoka "Obi wan Kenobi and Anakin looked so different back then, and Anakin was less serious." She replied. They were then jumped by 6 Aqualish muggers, the lead mugger stepped up and said "Okay Human hand over everything you've got and we won't hurt your Togruta girl friend." Ben wasn't afraid of these aliens after all he's faced far more powerful aliens back in his universe, but the comment about Ahsoka really pissed him off, Ben looked at Ahsoka she had a cocky smile on her face. She got into a fighting stance and ignited her light saber while Ben slammed the Omnitrix dial and in his place was Bullfrag, one Jedi and Bullfrag vs the muggers? The muggers never stood a chance.

After severely beating and injuring the Aqualish muggers, Ahsoka and Ben made their way back to the Apartment building. They went inside and Ben turned to Ahsoka and said "I know the perfect way to end this date." "Which is?" Ahsoka asked, Ben replied by leaning in and kissing her on the lips, Ahsoka was at first surprised but then responded in kind, it was wonderful it, she felt so happy that she could fly! Ben felt like he was in heaven, they eventually parted for breath. Once Ahsoka caught her breath she said "Ben we must keep our relationship a secret." "Why?" asked Ben. "Because the Jedi order forbids attachment, I would be expelled if they found out." "Okay." Said Ben "I won't mention it to anyone." "Thanks Ben." Said Ahsoka she leaned in and gave Ben another passionate kiss, and then left for her quarters. Ben sighed "The most beautiful girl in the multiverse I'm the luckiest man around." What Ben and Ahsoka didn't know that while they were talking Anakin had been watching them from the shadows, "So that's the reason why you wanted to know if there are any fine places to go to." Anakin's voice caused Ben to jump 3 inches in the air he then paled "Anakin you're not going to..." Anakin cut him off "No I'm not going to report Ahsoka to the council." He said "Thank you!" said Ben. He wasn't one to not appreciate good luck but he couldn't help but wonder why. Anakin sensed this and explained "Because I broke that code and I'm married to senator Amidala." He said Ben was surprised by that "Oh" was all he could say. "Plus I'm glad that the 2 of you are together I can tell that Ahsoka loves you very much and that you make her very happy, she's like a little sister to me so I want what's best for her." Ben smiled, but then Anakin said in a low dangerous voice "But if you ever break her heart, no one will be able to find what's left of you." Ben once again paled but before he could reply, Anakin walked off leaving him in the hall way. Now he was doubly determined not to break Ahsoka's heart.

Author's notes

There you have it Ben and Ahsoka's first date, let me know what you think of the Ben x Ahsoka pairing in your review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer I do not own Ben10 or star wars. I own only my ocs.

It had been 3 days since Ahsoka's and Bens date and the 2 had fought in a total of 8 battles Ben was a powerful ally and helped The Jedi repel several Seeker attacks , for his Heroism and help he was to receive a reward, he was in The chancellor's office, Chancellor Palpatine was presenting The Republic medal of honor to Ben, Ben was surrounded by several Jedi, most of them were his friends after all he befriended several Jedi, the Jedi there were his hot girlfriend Ahsoka , Obi wan Kenobi, Anakin skywalker, Oogo Wamask, Tyvokkat us, The Sauvax Jedi master Crabby pinchito, his padawan, a male Bothan Bith Neimodian hybrid named Genth Ray, who looked like a green Bothan with big Bith eyes, Kit fisto, and his Padawan a Ratataki male named Asan Alpha, The only friend who wasn't there was Jedi master Eeth koth who was off planet . Right in front of him was Chancellor Palpatine, who was on the outside smiling, but on the inside, was fuming at Ben for defeating his armies of Seekers and droids; he really wanted to kill this teenager with force lightning. He had to play his part none the less and said "General Ben Tennyson for your Heroism, bravery and for guiding the republic army to victory, I hereby award you The Republic Medal of Honor." The Chancellor put the golden medal that had The Republic symbol on it connected to a blue ribbon on Ben's neck, Ben smiled, he like everyone else liked the chancellor and saw him as a friend.

Then the chancellor's desk started beeping signaling a message was coming in, The Chancellor pressed a button and a hologram of Eeth koth appeared to the horror of everyone [but The Chancellor] there Eeth koth was being tortured by General Grievous via electrical binds, Ben knew who the cyborg general was Ahsoka had showed him pictures of him and listed some of her encounters with Grievous. "Ben Tennyson and Jedi I have defeated Eeth koth, I live to kill Jedi and I shall torture this one to death, and in the future you all shall join him!" while Grievous was ranting Eeth koth was making a series of hand signals and Obi wan was watching them, "He must be using sign language to tell us where he is!" realized Ben. After gloating for a little while longer The General cut off the transmission.

Obi wan turned to them and said "He's at Saleucami, Ahsoka and Ben you two are going to be the team to rescue Eeth koth. I'll organize a fleet of star destroyers to engage The Separatist flee."

1 hour later 2 armadas of ships stood above The Techno union world of Saleucami, Obi wan looked at Ahsoka and Ben and asked "You two remember the plan?" "Yes Master Kenobi." Said Ahsoka  
"Sure "replied Ben, the two went to the docking bay and got in a shuttle craft, they waited for 10 seconds, because that's how long it would take Obi wan to contact General Grievous and distract him. After waiting for 10 seconds they took off leaving the dock they saw Grievous in another shuttle craft heading towards their ship, they saw Grievous's Recusant class light destroyer in the distance it was an ugly mostly gray skeletal ship it did have 2 blue stripes on the bridge and one on the ships middle, the shape of the middle reminded Ben of a turtle shell while the front reminded him of an upside down canoe. They soon boarded it and the instant they did were attacked by an army of Seekers and Battle droids, luckily their shuttlecraft wasn't the type to be damaged easily.

After they landed Ahsoka ignited her light saber, and Ben slammed the Omnitrix dial, in his place was a red bipedal alien crustacean "Water Hazard!" shouted the alien. Ahsoka and Ben charged out the door, Ahsoka was charged by 5 Seekers and 11 battle droids, the battle droids fired and Ahsoka deflected their lasers back at them killing six of them, a Seeker flew over to her and attempted to bite her she jumped over it and while she was In midair decapitated it, the 5 battle droids of the original group fired at her she deflected 4 of the shots at the remaining Seekers of the original group, killing them and deflected the last one at one battle droid she then crushed the remainder with The force, soon she was swarmed by more Seekers, and battle droids she leapt into action. Meanwhile Ben as Water hazard shot out a stream of high pressure water that shred through several Seekers like paper, he had to jump out of the way of blaster fire from Seekers and droids alike he used their ship like a shield and shot high pressure water in the air blasting 10 Seekers into pieces, and shot another blast at the battle droids blasting them apart also, one Seeker was sneaking up behind Ahsoka who was busy hacking through battle droids, Ben shot a blast of water through its left eye leaving a huge hole in its head, Ahsoka noticed this and quickly thanked Ben.

After hacking their way through the hangar, they managed to fight their way to the bridge when they got there they saw Eeth koth being tortured by TV 94 Grievous's adviser droid. The droid turned towards him and said "Ben Tennyson, the human from another universe, who can change into aliens, and Ahsoka, Anakin's padawan. How nice to see you 2 I have a surprise for you." Right then 6 Seekers appeared from their hiding places however they were different from any other Seekers they've seen, these Seekers entire body was a burnt orange and they were twice as tall, they also had an additional saber tooth, and on their necks they had what appeared to be scars that form a circle shape inside the circles were symbols that looked like a question mark with horns composed of dots. "These are Destron the universe wrecker's newest creations Super Seekers; they're more powerful than regular Seekers." "It doesn't matter how powerful they are, they're no match for the 2 of us!" replied Ahsoka.

TV 94 said "We'll see about that, Super Seekers attack!" All 6 Super Seekers opened fire, Ahsoka used her light saber to stop the blast from hitting her but rather than bouncing back, they pushed against her light saber, and her light saber couldn't deflect them the lasers seemed to equal her light saber finally she managed to deflect them with the force at their attackers, each Super Seeker was hit in the head she thought the battle was over then, but to her surprise their wounds healed. She and Ben charged forward she decapitated 3 of them while Ben sent high pressure water through the chest of his 3 but the holes in their chest healed, and the 3 that were decapitated had grown new heads!

The Super Seekers charged, the 3 in front of Ben leapt on top of him and began punching him while trying to eat his face but his shell protected him, Ahsoka's 3 Seekers Bit her right arm causing her to bleed and let out a gasp of pain, this anger Ben "Leave her alone!" he shouted he shot high pressure water through their throats and to his surprise the wounds didn't heal and they died. He then realized why, the weird scars on their Necks were a weakness! Ahsoka saw this and used her light saber to impale each one through the neck killing them. They then turned to TV 94, who then pushed a button on his remote control, sending huge volts of electricity through Eeth koth's body, who let out a scream of pain. "If you so much as move I'll kill him!" Shouted the evil droid he then started to laugh viciously, Ahsoka pulled him over using the force and cut off his right arm which was caught by Water hazard he pushed the off switch and Eeth koth was set free "Good to see you again Ben, I haven't seen this alien before." "It's good to see you to Eeth koth, and this is Water hazard." Replied Ben.

Meanwhile Grievous had just lost his duel with Kenobi, and was running away, he got into his shuttle craft and took off, leaving the Republic ship, he contacted TV 94 via their private link and ordered him to fire on the star destroyer. TV 94 rushed to the command console and pressed the turbo laser button but at the same, Ben saw this and managed to get to the controls and tilt the ship a little. The Turbo laser scraped the side of Grievous's shuttlecraft and caused it to lose power forcing General Grievous to land on Saleucami's surface. The turbo laser hit the star destroyer and it fell to the planet resulting in a crash-landing. TV 94 tried to kill Eeth koth with a hidden blaster, but Eeth koth decapitated the droid killing it. "Guys, we got to check to see if Obi wan and the clone troopers are okay." They got in a shuttle craft and landed on Saleucami's surface they found the star destroyer and to their relief everyone was okay. "Where's General Grievous?" asked Obi wan "I don't know, all I know is that he crashed somewhere." Replied Ben "Ben look smoke is rising up from a hill not too far from here that must be where he crashed." Said Ahsoka. "You're right Ahsoka I'll go check it out."

Before anyone could protest about him going by himself, he hit the dial turning from Water hazard into Stink fly and flew over, when he landed he saw General Grievous waiting for him, "So Ben Tennyson, we meet at last I've heard a lot about you, I've been looking forward to fighting you." "I can say the same thing about you grievous." Said Stink fly. "None of your aliens can beat me Ben Tennyson I'm faster than any organic creature." Said Grievous. "You want to bet on that?" asked Stink fly before slamming the dial in his place, stood Xlr8. Grievous ignited all 4 of his light sabers and charged Xlr8, however he disappeared! "Where'd you go!?" shouted the General. "I'm right behind you Grievous!" Grievous turned around to cut Xlr8 however he was once again gone, "Right behind you again." taunted Xlr8. Again and again Grievous tried to kill Xlr8 but he was to fast Xlr8 after dodging several of Grievous's attacks decided to fight back he delivered a hundred punches to Grievous's face in less time than it took to blink, Grievous howled in pain, "What's the matter General Snailvous to slow to hurt me, so much for you being faster than any organic life form." Taunted Xlr8. Just then the dial began beeping "Uh oh" said Xlr8 right before he turned back into Ben. Grievous laughed "your Omnitrix has failed you Tennyson and I'll admit you proved me wrong that blue lizard alien was far faster than me, but now it's time for you to die!" he swung one of his light sabers at Ben who managed to move partially out of the way, but his right arm was cut in half. Ben let out a scream of pain before hitting his head on a rock on the ground knocking him unconscious.

Grievous chuckled and raised his light saber to finish the boy off, but then a green light saber blocked the blow, he turned and saw Ahsoka with a very angry expression on her face right behind her were Anakin skywalker, Obi wan Kenobi, Eeth koth and a bunch of clone troopers. Grievous saw the look on Ahsoka's face and to be honest it scared him, Ahsoka then began attacking Grievous with a ferocity he hadn't seen in any Jedi he could barely parry the blows. All the while she was saying "How!" another swing "Dare you!" another powerful swing "Hurt!" a third powerful swing, "MY BOYFRIEND!" with that she cut off 2 of General Grievous's hands, the cyborg general surprised by this, ran away as fast as he could, trying to get to a rendezvous point he arranged with a separatist drop ship. Ahsoka would've followed him if it weren't for Ben's condition; the clone troopers took the unconscious Ben onto a stretcher, towards a shuttlecraft sent by a republic ship in orbit where he'll be taken up to said ship. Obi wan laid a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and said "We need to talk; I believe you said that Ben was your boyfriend." Ahsoka paled and then began explaining their relationship with Anakin stepping in and adding that he found out about it 4 days ago, Anakin than explained his marriage to Padme to Ahsoka, Eeth koth and Obi wan shocking all three of them. Obi wan and Eeth koth agreed to keep their relationship a secret and had the clone troopers who heard it swear to keep it a secret as well.

Ben woke up in an infirmary, lying on a bed. He was confused the last thing he remembered was Grievous cutting one of his arms off then falling on the ground "Wait cutting one of my arms off!?" he looked at where his right arm should be and saw a mechanical arm just like Anakin's . "Take it easy Kid you hit your head pretty hard" he looked up Commander Cody was smiling down at him glad to see that General Tennyson was okay, after all Commander Cody was another of Ben's many friends. Ben smiled back "Hey Cody, nice to see you, where am I, where's Ahsoka?" "You're on the republic ship known as The Rancor's fist, and as for Ahsoka, She's heading here right now with Obi wan, Eeth koth, and Anakin. By the way we all know you're romantic relationship with her." Said Cody. Ben paled "Cody please don't…" Ben was cut off "None of us not even General Kenobi will tell the council about your secret relationship." Said Cody. "How did all of you find out?" asked Ben. "Well after you fell unconscious an enraged Ahsoka attacked General Grievous and basically shouted it out to everyone. She actually managed to handicap the general and sent him running away! " "Yep that's my girlfriend Hot and tough." Said Ben. "Just because we won't tell the council doesn't mean, we won't tease you." Said Cody with a mischievous grin on his face. Just then Anakin, Eeth koth, Obi wan and Ahsoka came in, Ahsoka was mad and happy at the same time mad that Ben had tried to take on General Grievous alone and happy that Ben had recovered from it, the other Jedi were just plain happy to see that their friend recovered from the ordeal. Ahsoka hugged him and began smothering him with kisses starting a make out session, Anakin and Cody laughed at the fact that the 2 were making out in front of them, while Obi wan and Eeth koth, only raised an eyebrow. Ben and Ahsoka parted for breath, once Ben regained his breath he said, "Hey Anakin you and me can be robot arm buddies." He said waving his new mechanical arm in the air, he and Anakin high fived each other with their respective mechanical arms. Ahsoka laughed at the joke, she was mad at Ben, but wouldn't yell at him until he's fully recovered. According to their medical droid QQ 9 QQ a green droid that was built to look like an Aqualish, Ben should recover from the head trauma within the hour.

1 hour later thanks to Bacta treatment his head wound was healed. Now that the wound was healed Ahsoka walked up to Ben and said in a sweet voice "Ben?" "Yes Ahsoka?"  
He asked. Without warning Ahsoka exploded "How could you be so dumb!? Taking on Grievous by yourself, what the force were you thinking? You're such an idiot." Obi wan watched the outburst with some amusement on his face while, Cody, Anakin, and Eeth koth were laughing they both knew that Ahsoka was just worried and upset over her boyfriends near death experience.  
"I'm sorry Ahsoka admit I shouldn't have gone alone, I hope that you can forgive me." Said Ben. Ahsoka looked at Ben for a moment before saying "I can't stay mad at you Ben and yes I forgive you." With that she gave him another Passionate kiss and Ben knew that she was telling the truth.

Author's notes

There you have it Ben vs General grievous, now Ben has a mechanical arm just like Anakin's, when he transforms into his aliens both his arms will be organic only when he's human will his right arm be mechanical. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while I was suffering from writers block sorry to keep you waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer I do not own Ben10 or star wars. I own only my OCS

It was the day after his battle with General Grievous, Ben was having a nice normal calm day, he woke up in his apartment bedroom, and he took a shower and then went to Ahsoka's apartment. The 2 had planned to go to Dex's Diner for breakfast that morning. "Good morning Ahsoka." Said Ben "Good morning to you to Ben." Said Ahsoka they kissed and then left the building taking a cab to Dex's Diner.

They arrived 10 minutes later, and walked into the bar, there were several aliens in the restraint, the moment Ben and Ahsoka entered everyone turned to look at them, the 2 had become very famous throughout the galaxy as a powerful duo, which helped repel several seeker attacks. "Look its Ben Tennyson the Human from another universe that can change into aliens!" Said a Talz customer. "Look there's Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's padawan."

They ignored the paparazzi and walked to a table shortly after Dexter noticed them. He walked to a table and said "It's an honor to have the great Ben Tennyson and his brave girlfriend Ahsoka Tano here at my diner." They were shocked "How did you know she was my girlfriend?" asked Ben. "There are rumors all over the place about you two since you are always working together. Now what would you like to eat?" He replied handing them the menu, Ahsoka said "I would like to have the special." Said Ahsoka. "Me to." Said Ben "Also could I get a glass of Jawa juice?"

8 minutes later Dexter came back with 2 specials which were pancakes made out of the finest Bantha milk and smothered with the freshest Jurgle berries, and a glass of Jawa juice for Ben. The couple devoured the pancakes and after that Ben took a sip out of his Jawa juice and jumped "Man that is some strong stuff!" he exclaimed. "Careful Ben don't drink too much of that it's a type of alcohol." Warned Ahsoka. "Ok I won't drink too much of it." Answered Ben. Right after he said that his holo communicator, he took it out of his pocket and turned it on a hologram of Anakin appeared. "Ben and Ahsoka we have a mission for you two get down to the Jedi temple pronto." After hanging up Ben said "So much for a relaxing day." They then paid for their food [they got a hero's discount] and took a cab to the Jedi temple.

In the council chambers Ahsoka and Ben were being briefed on their mission. Anakin was the one briefing them "The Separatist are building a time machine on Xagobah they are planning on sending Seekers in the past to kill the Hero of Tython and stop him from destroying the Sith empire, you are to travel there and destroy the machine and its blue prints, before you land take this antidote so you aren't hurt by the spores in its atmosphere." Anakin handed both of them a vial of grey liquid they drank it and made gagging sounds. They left the Jedi Temple and went to the docks and got on their ship, it had 2 roundish cockpits like a Tie/sa bomber but it also had 3 wings one on in between the cockpits and one on each side eachwind had a V shaped sail on it and each sail had the Omnitrix symbol on it it had a copper coat of painting it was as big as a 1 story house it had 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room and a bathroom.[The 2 were given their personal ship by Anakin] it was called The Hero's Hand, They got in and took off for Xagobah.

They arrived shortly after and saw the facility Ben transformed into Armodrillo and Ahsoka ignited her light saber, they charged the battle droids, and Ben used his drills to rip the droids to pieces while Ahsoka cut them down with her light saber. Soon they were in the facility but it was too late, the machine which resembled a star gate opened up and allowed several Seekers to crawl into the portal. "We must go after them!" shouted Ahsoka with that she jumped into the portal cutting down any Skakoan scientist who got in her way. With nothing else to do Armodrillo followed suit and then everything went black.

Our 2 heroes woke up in the middle of a forest Ben was in his Human form and Ahsoka's light saber was broken. "What planet are we on?" asked Ben "This isn't Xagobah it's a beautiful forest and I can see a mountain in the distance." Then they were jumped by big ugly pink creatures in tribal clothing their heads reminded Ben of the head of a hammer head shark they were carrying vibroblades and were about to strike them down, but then another vibroblade came out of nowhere and decapitated them. They got up turned around to face their rescuer, he was 6 ft. 1 and he was muscular and fat at the same time, Ben recognized him as a Sith pure blood, from what he heard about them he was surprised that this guy was a Jedi, meanwhile Ahsoka was star struck she was gaping with pure childish hero worship, something he'd never seen Ahsoka do before.

The Sith pure blood was confused by the appearance of these 2 he knew that the Togruta was a Jedi but he didn't recognize her at all, as for the Human he could tell he wasn't a Jedi but none the less, he radiated something special in the force he also wore a device that he'd never seen on his wrist. The Sith pureblood was even more confused when the Togruta bowed down to him as if he was some respected Jedi master, the Togruta said "Hero of Tython, i..i..It's an honor to meet you, I've read so many educational holos about you and your exploits, they were amazing, the way you destroyed the Sith emperor and the Sith empire you are one of the top 10 greatest hero in the Jedi archives." The Sith pureblood was now more confused than ever he hadn't killed the Sith emperor or destroyed The Sith empire, he wasn't even a knight he was a padawan he was beginning to wonder if the Togruta was insane. Ben realizing that Ahsoka was giving away spoilers to the Hero of Tython, he cut her off "Ahsoka I know you admire this guy and all but you're telling him his future! He hasn't done any of that stuff yet!" The Hero of Tython coughed "Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on here?"

Ben now had no choice but to tell the truth, he sighed and explained about where they came from and explained to the hero who he was told him about the Omnitrix, Destron the universe wrecker, the Seekers and everything that the hero needed to know, the Hero was shocked by all this information, this Human was from the future and another universe and he could change into aliens, he was also shocked by the fact that he'd become such a great hero. "So what's your real name Hero of Tython?" asked Ben, The Hero replied "My name is Ropewall." "That's a strange name." Ben thought. They were then snapped back to the present when they were jumped by flesh raiders, "Come on join the fight we need to clear the padawan training grounds!" shouted Ropewall.

Ben selected an alien and slammed the dial in his place stood Diamondhead he turned one arm into a blade and the other arm into a bunch of spikes, Ahsoka grabbed a vibroblade and rushed into battle. A flesh raider armed with a blaster attempted to blast him into bits but the pieces simply ricochet off him he then pointed the spikey arm at him and shot a crystal shard into him. 3 flesh raiders armed with vibroblades charged him, the vibroblades didn't amputate any limbs but they stung a lot, Ben used his blade arm against them slicing them in half.

Ahsoka parried the blows of 4 flesh raiders whose swordsmanship were no match for hers she cut the hands off one Flesh raider and then slit its throat, the other 3 seeing their comrade die put more force and speed into each blow, Ahsoka stabbed the closest one through the stomach it gurgled and died, the remaining 2 were decapitated by one swift blow. Ropewall was slicing through several flesh raiders at once his swordsmanship was even better than Ahsoka's. Just when it looked like they were through several Seekers appeared around them! Ropewall could sense that these creatures were abominations even more savage and animalistic then the flesh raiders, the creature's opened fire but Ropewall and Ahsoka deflected the bolts back at them while Diamondhead ignored the bolts and shot his Seekers with several crystal shards. Soon their attackers were all dead.

Then Ropewall got a call from Derrin weller, he answered the holo communicator, "Alert we are not just being attacked by flesh raiders, we are also being attacked by an unknown species that seemed to have allied themselves with the flesh raiders, I've been shot in the leg by one of those things I'm being sent to medical, there's a cave nearby the flesh raiders are using it to deliver troops, I need you to seal it." Ropewall nodded and said "You can count on me, but I think you should talk to these guys before hanging up." He had Ben and Ahsoka explain everything to Derrin. He agreed that the Seekers were a threat and that they needed Ben and Ahsoka's help.

After hanging up Ropewall turned to them and said "I'll go seal up the cave you 2 clear out the rest of the padawan training grounds of Seekers and flesh raiders." Ropewall left them and headed towards the cave while Ben and Ahsoka ran towards a cluster of Seekers and flesh raiders. Ben turned into Ben conehead and atomized half the group with a massive force push while Ahsoka cut 3 flesh raiders in half and decapitated 4 Seekers, Ben conehead used his light saber to deflect blaster bolts back at 5 Seekers and then decapitated 7 flesh raiders. Ahsoka deflected blaster bolts from one flesh raider back at it and then used the force to lift a boulder and crush 10 Seekers with it. Ben cone head then atomized 9 more flesh raiders with another massive force push, finally that group was done, but then another group came by. 13 flesh raiders shot blaster bolts at Ben conehead, he deflected them back at them, 4 Seekers tried to sneak up from behind him but the force warned him of this so he turned around and sliced their heads in half. Ahsoka sliced 2 flesh raiders in half and then used the force to lift another boulder into the air and crush 5 Seekers.

Ben cone head was rowing weak from doing so many powerful force pushes he used the last of his strength for one more force push which atomized all remaining enemies with that he fell on the ground turning back into Ben.

They met up with Ropewall shortly thereafter; Ropewall was about to explain what happened when he realized that since the 2 were from the future they probably already knew what happened. They reported to the Jedi temple where Ben and Ahsoka saw Ropewall become Orgus din's padawan. The council wanted Ben and Ahsoka to explain fully what happened, after they did the council made Ben, Ahsoka and Ropewall into a trio, Ahsoka was thrilled that she would be working with her childhood hero. The 3 were sent to a base in a cave to retrieve some padawans who had been kidnapped and token there.

The road there was pretty deserted except for a few Horranths which Ben easily took care of as Humungasour then they got to the cave it was guarded by 10 flesh raiders and 4 Super Seekers. Ben and Ahsoka quickly explained the Super Seekers abilities to Ropewall and their glaring weakness. The 3 heroes took them by surprise the 4 Super Seekers tried to shoot our 3 heroes but they jumped out of the way. Ropewall and Ahsoka stabbed 2 Super Seekers necks at once while Ben as wild mutt violently bit the neck of one Super Seeker, and then clawed the neck of another. Then the flesh raiders charged Wild mutt ripped the throat of one flesh raider while Ahsoka and Ropewall easily decapitated the others.

They then went inside the cave and saw 10 padawans hooked up to tubes which were hooked up to one Seeker the padawans were screaming in agony. Seeing this Ropewall cut the tubes off the padawans while Ahsoka did her best to comfort them. Ben turned into Rath and said to the Seeker "Lemme tell ya something Seeker Rath doesn't like it when you attach weird tubey things to helpless children!" and then he charged. The Seeker threw his arms out at Rath and he went flying. Ahsoka and Ropewall realized that this Seeker could use the force; it probably had something to do with the tubes hooked up to the children.

Ahsoka looked at Rath who had fallen unconscious and reverted back to Ben now she was even more angry. Then the Seeker pulled out a light saber which had a hilt made out of a Rancor's tooth carved into the shape of an upside down Cane and ignited it revealing a flat brown rectangular energy blade. The 2 Jedi charged, Ahsoka tried to stab it but the Seeker parried the blow, Ropewall tried to decapitate it but the Seeker force leaped out of the way. It then began strangling Ropewall using the force but its concentration was interrupted by Ahsoka who tried to stab it from behind but was blocked by its light saber. It force pushed Ahsoka away with its gun arm and then used the very same arm to launch force lightning at Ropewall who blocked it with his vibroblade Ropewall then summoned the force and knocked the Seeker off balance. Ahsoka came back and tried to decapitate it but the Seeker dodged the vibroblade, Ahsoka then force jumped away and hurled a several stalagmites at the Seeker who cut most of them into pieces but one managed to get through and impale it, while it was distracted Ropewall sliced it in half. With that done they helped the padawans who were still too weak to walk to their feet. Ben regained consciousness and turned into Humungasour and helped them carry the children back to the temple. While Ahsoka took The Seeker's lightsaber as her own.

Later in the council chambers Orgus din was congratulating the 3 heroes. "Ropewall, Ahsoka and Ben Tennyson you three have done well, there have been no more Seeker attacks I shall include all 3 of you in the archive." Ben Tennyson said "I'm not trying to be rude but that wouldn't be a good idea, you could mess up history by putting Ahsoka and I in the archives its okay with Ropewall because he's supposed to be in the archives, but not us." Orgus din under stood this and nodded "By the way Ahsoka and Ben we've found a portal of blue energy 10 feet above the forest that should take you 2 home." Ben and Ahsoka walked to the portal Ben turned into stink fly and flew into it while Ahsoka force leaped into it. They were then back on Xagobah in their own time they saw their ship and entered it.

Ahsoka turned to Ben and said "Ben I've got a surprise for you in my cabin, it's to celebrate another successful mission." Ben follow Ahsoka to her cabin when they got in there Ahsoka had a mischievous smile on her face. She force pushed Ben towards the Bed and then used the force to remove his clothing. "Ahsoka?" Ben asked questioningly. "Shut up." She said as she removed her clothing also "I'm so horny Ben!" and with that she crawled into the bed with him.

Author's notes

Sorry it took so long for me to update I had my reasons and as for Ropewall I based him off the hero of Tython from star wars the old republic.


End file.
